Chica the Chicken
Chica is one of four main antagonists in Five Nights at Freddy's. Chica is a robotic children's entertainer housed at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, along with Freddy Fazbear and Bonnie the Bunny. She is the back-up singer in the Fazbear band. During the night, along with the other animatronics, she will try to force any human or endoskeleton she sees into an animatronic suit. Appearance Chica is a bright yellow animatronic chicken with a spherical shaped head, orange beak, magenta eyes, and black eyebrows. She wears a white bib that reads "LET'S EAT!!!" in yellow bubble letters, outlined in purple. The bib is flecked with tri-colored triangles in patterns of three, and what appear to be tiny stylized pizza slices. Onstage, she carries a pink cupcake with no wrapper and two large eyes. Like all of the other animatronics at Freddy's, she has an out-of-place set of blocky teeth sticking up from her lower beak. Her endoskeleton's teeth can also be seen within the back of her mouth, though these are only clearly visible in certain cameras and angles. Locations Like Bonnie and Freddy, Chica starts the night on the Show Stage. When she leaves the Show Stage, Chica may then go to theKitchen, Restrooms, Dining Area, and East Hall.Her movements are somewhat random, but she will always approach from the right side. The player can activate the Hall Lightsto check if she's in the players blind spot.As with Bonnie, the closer Chica is to The Office, the more demented her appearance becomes. Her jaw opens wider as she nears, and Chica starts to twitch. Chica also seems to spasm when she's at the camera closest to the player, though this only occurs on the fourth, fifth, and unlockable sixth night, as well as on extremely high difficulty settings during the Custom Night. She's also the only animatronic who will access the Kitchen area on the first two nights. A clashing of pots and pans will be audible, and Chica will not be visible in any other room. Behavior Chica will generally head towards the player's position, similar to Bonnie, but she also wanders to the Kitchen and Restrooms. As opposed to Bonnie, Chica will show up at the door less often, but will generally linger there, waiting longer and stealing more of the player's energy, whereas Bonnie will show up often but leave quickly. Like the others, she will become more aggressive as the nights progress, with the amount of time the player has to close the door before she enters decreasing. If the player fails to check the right-side blind spot and close the door while she's at the window, she will sneak into The Office, though she cannot be seen. After she accesses The Office, the buttons to both the door and light on the right side of The Office will no longer function, but rather play an error sound when activated. Another indication that Chica has gotten inside The Office is by listening for groaning sounds that both her and Bonnie make when waiting for the player to lower the Monitor. During this phase, she will attack the player as soon as they lower the monitor. The only way to survive the night after this occurrence is to not view the monitor for the remainder of the night, or to avoid lowering it, if they're close enough to 6 AM, though Chica may still manually pull down the monitor regardless as to whether or not the player pulls it down themself. On later nights, when Chica is in the East Hall corner, her appearance becomes more erratic. Her head will twitch, her eyes will blink, and her mouth will snap open and closed. Unlike Bonnie, who can teleport around the pizzeria, Chica can only move to adjacent rooms. This is especially noticeable with Cheat Mode enabled in the Android version. Trivia * Chica is often the second animatronic to move, after Bonnie, though she has been known to commonly leave the Show Stage before Bonnie, especially on later nights. * Chica is the second least active animatronic during the earlier nights. * Chica has a second set of teeth in the back of her mouth. While these most likely belong to her endoskeleton, some theorize that they belong to a human being, the most popular being Phone Guy, though every single animatronic in the game has endoskeleton teeth inside of their costume. * Chica is the only original animatronic lacking ears. * She and Bonnie both make an odd, almost human-like groaning noise when they get near or inside The Office itself. There are many theories that address this, including theories that speculated that the voice belongs to the Phone Guy, or that the teeth and human-like voice could possibly be from one of the five children from the incident. However, the sound she emits could simply be her artificial voice box (a device that singing animatronics must have to actually sing) malfunctioning, as the animatronics are almost 20+ years old and do not seem to have been repaired. * Chica's attire is the only attire with words. * Chica is the only animatronic whose jaw is not separate from her head due to the design of her mouth. * Chica is only seen missing any eyes on one occasion, this occasion being when she and Freddy are on the show stage alone. Also, Chica is seen with both of her eyes missing in the cutscenes of the second game. * Unlike the other animatronics, Chica stares at the player through the window instead of the door. * Chica is one of two animatronics that don't appear during the Hallucinations, the other being Foxy. * In the trailer, during the scene with all of the animatronics in the daytime, Chica's second set of teeth can be seen as she lifts up her head. * Chica could be inspired by Helen Henny, one of Chuck E.'s friends from Chuck E. Cheese's. * Chica could have also been inspired by Birdie the Early Bird, one of the three original McDonald's McDonaldland characters. * Chica's name could have been inspired by the character of the same name in the children's program The Chica Show. ** "Chica" is also Spanish for "girl" or "cutie." * Chica is mistaken by many fans to be a duck, though she is actually a chicken. This may be because she has a yellow coloration instead of the white coloration of a stereotypical hen, and because her beak resembles a duck's bill. Upon inspection of the feet and alliterative name, however, it is evident she is a chicken. Chica is also confirmed to be a chicken by Scott Cawthon, in a discussion on the game's mechanics as found here. * The plushie version of Chica is holding the cupcake with eyes, as seen in The Office. * Chica is the only animatronic referred to as a female. Freddy, Bonnie and Foxy are referred to as males. * There is a glitch that allows the player to survive while Chica attacks. If the player raises the Monitor quickly, Chica's scream will repeat and her kill animation is prolonged, delaying a Game Over. See video. This glitch can also work with Bonnie. * The sounds of Chica being in the Kitchen can be heard even if the player is not looking at the Kitchen camera. * Chica is the only animatronic with a spherical shaped head, excluding the beak. * Chica, as a bird, should not have teeth in reality. However, she has a row of teeth on the lower part of her beak. Credit *Five Nights At Freddy's Wikia Category:Horror Category:Video game characters Category:Possessed Object Category:Five Nights at Freddy's characters Category:Female Category:Chickens Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Fearmongers Category:Villains Category:Robots Category:Dimwits Category:Yellow Category:White Category:Fat characters Category:Pedophiles Category:Black Category:Orange Category:Characters that eat a lot Category:Perverts Category:Love Rivals Category:Parody characters Category:Affably Evil Category:Amoral Category:Died with Honor Category:Deceased Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Gluttony Category:Ferals Category:Revived characters Category:Scapegoats Category:Ghosts Category:Zombies Category:Cannibals Category:Weaklings Category:Cowards